Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to acquire magnetic resonance image data, as well as a magnetic resonance apparatus designed to implement such a method, and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium that is encoded with programming instructions that, when executed by a control computer of a magnetic resonance apparatus, cause such a method to be implemented.
Description of the Prior Art
The acquisition of magnetic resonance image data by operation of a magnetic resonance apparatus is controlled by magnetic resonance sequences. The magnetic resonance sequences include control commands that, for example, establish the gradient switchings (activations) of the magnetic resonance apparatus and the application of radio-frequency pulses by means of the magnetic resonance apparatus during the acquisition of the magnetic resonance image data. The magnetic resonance sequences furthermore include information about the chronological workflow of the control commands.